Chaotix Forever
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: When Charmy makes a huge mistake, he decides to run away. What will the other Chaotix do in order to bring their little bee buddy back on the team? R
1. No Need For This Bee

**Hey there everybody (why do I keep starting new stories...)! Anyways, I'm starting another story and I hope you enjoy it. This will only be two chapters long then I'll resume to Adventures of Sonic Babies**

"Charmy, you idiot!"

"Sorry Vector, I-I didn't mean it!"

"Vector, Leave the kid alone."

"I agree with Mighty, Charmy didn't do it on purpose."

At the Chaotix Detective Agency, Charmy was flying frantically around the place, trying his hardest to get away from a _very_ pissed Vector, who was breaking everything in his path. Espio and Mighty were racing behind the croc, trying to hold him away from the little bee and calm him down but due to the crocodile's toughness they were unable to get a good grip.

"Oh Charmy~!" Vector called in a sing song voice as he entered Charmy's bedroom. "Come on out! I won't hurt you!" the bee was hiding under his bee, shivering uncontrollably. The reptile searched through the bee's sheet and covers and then rushed to the closet and opened it, looking through clothes, shoes and candy wrappers but no Charmy.

"Vector, I think you're overreacting." Espio stated firmly as he and Mighty stepped into Charmy's messy room. "He's only a kid, he doesn't know any better." Vector got out of Charmy's closet and looked sternly at Espio. The chameleon's eyes were calm while Vector's eyes burned with hatred.

"I'm offended by that!" Charmy shouted, popping his head out from under the bed, causing his three teammates to look at him. The bee mumbled a "Oh no..." before flying out of the room, Vector hot on his tail (eh...stinger?).

Espio and Mighty sighed as they followed the crocodile, wishing that Charmy would not have did what he done.

* * *

Charmy was flying quickly around the living room while Vector was after him, destroying the coffee table, couch, television (which have totally seen better years), and framed photographs of them. Espio and Mighty ran downstairs after them and went over to Vector and tackled him. Charmy stopped flying away in fear and began laughing at the croc's misfortune.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Vector shouted as he grabbed Espio by the tail and smashed him onto the floor. This caused Mighty to let go of Vector and rush to Espio's aid.

"Uh...oh!" Charmy yelled and was about to retreat when Vector grabbed the bee. "Please let me go Vector!" the bee pleaded, putting on the biggest puppy dog eyes that will make the meanest person in the world melt. "I promise I'll be your slave for the rest of my childhood."

"Are...you kidding?" Vector said, letting the bee fall to the ground. "That'll count as child abuse. I just want you to give me thrity thousand dollars to get a new car."

"Can you just fix the other one?" Mighty asked as he gave Espio an ice pack and the main three Chaotix members slowly turned to face him.

**_Flashback..._**

_Charmy was playing with his bicycle in the driveway when his front tire deflated. He got off to see that a tiny thumb tack was on the pavement. "Great! Just great!" Charmy sighed as an idea popped into his head. He ran back to the end of the drive way and charge at an incredible speed into the garage. _

_When he got inside, Charmy looked around and spotted Vector's green and red 2014 Hyundai Elantra he got for Christmas from his dad. "So tempting...to ride in it..." the bee whispered to himself as he spotted the keys on the workbench beside the car. He grabbed them and got inside, putting them in and as he got in, he turned the lever to drive and as he sat down it began to roll._

_"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Charmy yelled as he held on to the steering wheel for dear life as he rolled to his possible doom. He began to squeal like a little girl as he broke through a lot of houses, fire hydrants, the police department and the Zone Cop HQ, causing the whole police force and the whole Zone Cop team to go after the bee._

**_End of flashback... _**

"...so?" He attracted the whole police and Zone Cop force, big deal." Mighty said nonchalantly as Espio facepalmed, Vector sighed and Charmy chuckled nervousily.

"We are in six hundred thousand dollars of debt from the damages to the city." Espio stated sternly, causing Mighty to flinch. "This is the reason why there are so many angry mobs at our front door and also why we are gonna lose this house!"

"Don't blame me!" Might yelled back. "I wasn't the one who destroyed the city!"

Silence filled the room as Mighty, Espio and Vector turned to where Charmy was to see that he wasn't there. "Oh good job Might!" Vector yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "You made Charmy run away and I won't be able to get a new car!"

* * *

Charmy was walking through town, watching multiple construction teams rebuilding Mobotropolis. The bee saw Tails helping out one of the teams when the kitsune turned to see him. Tails waved and began walking towards him.

"Hey Charmy!" Tails shouted. Charmy sighed and sat down at the bench near the bus stop. The two-tailed fox sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." Charmy sighed again, tears starting to come to his eyes. "You know the city?"

"Yeah, some _jerk_ destroyed nearly _half_ of it. So, I'm decided to help with the project of rebuilding it." Tails stated as two waterfalls started pouring out of Charmy's eyes. "What about it?"

"I was that jerk." Charmy stated. "Now I let my whole team and Mobius down with my stupid actions!" The bee got up and started flying away. "Maybe the Chaotix are better off without its unlucky charm."

"Charmy wait!" Tails called before rushing off to the Chaotix Detective Agency.


	2. The Chaotix's Little Buzz

"He did WHAT?!" Vector exclaimed, trying to process the information he've been given as Tails made an attempt to catch his breath. The kitsune had ran a good eleven blocks from town square to the detectives' home at the very end of town. He could have just flew that distance and wouldn't be that tired but he was in a rush, but he wasn't able to think straight and ran instead.

Espio motioned the fox to sit on the sofa while Mighty handed him a glass of water. Meanwhile, Vector was pacing the room in thought. He had done this before but he wasn't gone for this long. He was back in a mere fifteen minutes before running back, crying in his parents' loving embrace. _He'll probably be back soon...heck I think he'll be bursting through that door. Right. About. Now! _Vector looked towards the front door, a proud smile on his face.

"Why is Vector looking at the door?" Mighty whispered to Espio as Tails gently placed the glass cup down, staring at the croc as well. Espio shrugged meekly as Vector turned away from the door and began pacing again.

_Why hasn't he come back yet?! _Vector shouted in his mind. _I would've crawled back home by now but NO! _The croc stopped. _No..._

"Vector..." Espio sighed in concern, seeing that his reptilian friend has froze. "Are you okay?"

The crocodle got out of his trance and looked at his friend, a wide creepy smile crept on his face. Striking an awesome pose, Vector pointed towards the door and shouted. "TO THE PARK!"

* * *

"I can't believe he's NOT HERE!" Vector exclaimed while frantically searching the play equipment, causing the nearby birds and people to take a hasty retreat. Espio shook his head solemnly while Mighty and Tails slid down the baby slide, bored out of their minds. A thin man was pushing an ice cream cart passed the croc as he sat, turning his headphones on and its volume up.

Two kids rushed towards the cart, one was a cream colored rabbit with orange highlights, already identified as Cream and a bee in a helmet...wait a bee in a helmet! Vector took his headphones off and got a hold of the insect, hugging him tight as if he hadn't seen him in years. Cream backed away slowly before running off in the opposite direction as to where the hugging two stood. Espio and Mighty joined the hug, the three young adults crying all the while, letting Charmy stay oblivious to what the commotion was about.

"Um...what are you guys so upset about?" Charmy asked nervousily, in a hope that he won't get in trouble for the damage he caused. His three teammates stared at him stubbornly but then shrugged it off.

"We just miss ya Charms!" Vector stated, throwing the bee onto his shoulders. "You're the little buzz in our lives. Pun not intended." Espio and Mighty stared at the croc bluntly before looking to the bee.

"Ignoring Vector's terrible pun, we've missed you and we're sorry that we've put too much stress on your shoulder." Espio stated calmly, not paying a lot of attention to the reptile's "Hey!" in the background. "You should have your fun and be a kid."

"Thanks..." Charmy grinned, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "...and I'm sorry for destroying your car Vector. I can get a real job to pay you back."

Vector simply shook his head. "Nah Charms, that car was a piece of junk anyways. Besides I've got something a LOT more valuable right here." he patted the bee on the head as the group headed home.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I just wanted y'all to see the ending. Now that I'm back, I will continue my other stories!**

**-Shadsys Teddy signing out!**


End file.
